


In your eyes

by RayHollows



Series: Tumblr drabble collection [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suggestive Themes, drabble prompt, light grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayHollows/pseuds/RayHollows
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Suck Me — my character will suck on any body part of your character."In which Ike has reasons for the things he does and Soren has never loved him more.





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

>          Another drabble prompted from my roleplay blog; there is mentions/themes of arousal, some Soren self-worth mentions and of course making out against a wall- hopefully this is a sufficient enough rating but I will gladly mark it higher if need be!

         Soren was accustomed to being stared at.

        He had, after all, been dealing with this his entire life. The burning hate filled stares of beorc and the empty unseeing _frosty_  stares of laguz, both had been part of his life from a tender young age that he had  _never_  forgotten. Never truly _escaped_  either; those judgemental eyes forever following him as he grew, though over the years a handful of _kind_  (or a least _tolerant_ ) gazes joined in they would never erase the darker ones from his memory. 

        That was never more true than when he grew more into an adult. When his figure grew more _slender_  than outright stick thin and awkward; when his hair was longer ( _much_  better kept, thick and so _soft_  looking) and his face slimmer- he learned quickly how it felt to be stared at with _desire_ ( **lust** , not desire; they were different, desire meant they wanted _him_  whereas lust was purely his body- not that they’d want it once they learned of his cursed blood), and just as quickly he learned to ignore it. 

        In the beginning he lashed out; confronted and threw insults (even a spell on one occasion), though it was not long before he simply grew tired of dealing with it and simply _ignored_  instead. Ignoring had worked for the laguz against himself, why then could he not use it as a weapon of his own? For the most part it worked, there were times when he was approached regardless of his lack of reaction to their gazes, but overall he was left alone- which pleased him, though he did feel _slight_  empathy for the females he presumed they would attempt to ‘woo’ (ha) in place of himself.

        Ike’s presence likely played a factor in this as well, to be honest.

        He was not called the man’s _shadow_  for nothing, where one was the other was frequently right beside if not shortly behind. Soren grew accustomed to stares over _that_  as well. Reverent gazes directed towards Ike; awe, admiration, _want_ , envy, a fair share of lust as well, and then confused, jealous and even near murderous stares towards him joined his already vast array of how people viewed him. He had long since learned to accept the feel of other’s eyes on himself in such ways, his deeply rooted feelings for Ike made it more difficult to accept the same for those gazes falling on _Ike_.  


        It took time, but eventually even Ike began to take notice of the stares- both directed towards himself and to Soren. He did not have the same hardened skin in this circumstance as Soren did, meaning that they tended to _bother_  Ike much more than they did his boyfriend- it was flattering, and it made Soren’s heart swell with furthered affection whenever Ike would step in to defend his honour or otherwise chastise someone for their staring, but he wished that Ike would adjust quickly just as he had. He hated Ike being upset, especially if it was caused by something regarding Soren himself.  


        It only became worse after the wars were over and all of Tellius worked on rebuilding what was broken ( _before_  they left hand in hand to live their lives free of the burdens of reputation and the fear of _more_  war one day); Ike was, of course, the more famous of the two but (to his surprise) Soren’s name was not as obscure through the lands as he had assumed- the strategist, a powerful wind mage, always by the Hero’s side, though the stares had begun shifting with the whispers of himself into more _positive_  than the previous negative, the negatives still lingered and Soren still ignored.  


        Again, _Ike_  on the other hand, was not quite one to simply _ignore_ \- no he tended to deal with the things that bothered him, and when he finally _acted_  it… Truthfully it took Soren by surprise. After all, he had never really envisioned Ike to be _possessive_ (protective, **yes** ), though he wasn’t about to complain. At all. Or, at least not _much_ \- there was no denying the pleasure he felt at being the one Ike gave his affections to, the one that Ike cared about in this way, the one whose body his hands touched in such a way. Ike was **his** , and by the Goddess was he ever Ike’s.

         **“I-Ike.”** If he had any thoughts to spare, Soren _might_  have been concerned that his nails (always kept neat and not overly long but _sharp_ ) were digging too harshly into the skin of Ike’s upper arms where it felt as though he were holding himself upright by that grip alone. Soren, however, did _not_  have any thoughts to spare, so he would simply have to kiss the scratches with murmured apologies later. 

**Much**  later; after he was no longer caged in Ike’s arms (those strong broad hands gripping wonderfully firm onto his hips), once he could finally _breathe_  again (as he was damn near _panting_  for air currently), once he was no longer _dizzy_  with the arousal throbbing through his entire body, brought on by the very deliberate and surprising actions of his boyfriend. Soren’s face was burning, no doubt a deep crimson from his blushing, his knees were weak and if he outright slipped from Ike’s arms due to them giving out he wouldn’t be surprised.  


       He wasn’t going to ask Ike to _stop_ , though.

        Ike did that all on his own, actually.   


        Pausing in his (rather thorough) task of sucking marks along Soren’s throat ( _very_  thorough; every press of his lips against skin, every scrap of teeth against his pulse, every gentle kiss after a sufficient mark had been made only made Soren all the more **desperate**  to be pinned beneath Ike’s weight as just as thoroughly _ravished_ ) so he could chastely (such a stark difference to the determined near _hungry_  actions of just moments prior) press his lips against Soren’s jaw.  **“Are you asking me to stop?”**  


        Dear Goddess- the way lust roughened Ike’s voice never failed to make Soren’s heart stutter, the cocky _knowing_  tone he had asked in yet Soren himself knowing that Ike _would_  stop if asked made the mage’s breath hitch in his throat. With great effort he uncurled his fingers from Ike’s biceps so he could instead tangle them with wild navy locks of hair (noting very briefly that _yes_  he **had**  left scratch marks on Ike’s arms that he would need to tend to after) before using that firm grip in an attempt to pull Ike even **closer**  against himself. 

**“D-Don’t you _dare_  stop.”** His demand was raspy and laced with a plea but a demand nonetheless, resulting in Soren releasing a soft _moan_  as Ike shifted their positions just slightly- Soren was never disappointed by his partner’s strength, and he loved the ease in which Ike could grasp his thighs and just  _pull_  them up to around his waist ( _this_  resulting in an even more **needy**  moan that would have embarrassed Soren were he aware of himself to realize he even made such a lewd desperate sound).   


       If he thought he was dizzy _before_  it was nothing compared to _now_ ; with how he could _feel_  Ike’s own arousal pressing against him, how all-enveloping yet _comforting_  it was to be pinned against the wall in this manner (only because it was **Ike** , the one Soren trusted with the entirety of his very _being_ ), how his skin _tingled_  with the anticipation of what was to come. He was wound rather tightly, and he has a suspicion that he was going to be _exhausted_  by the end of this. _Happily exhausted_.

**“I-I _am_  c-curious, however,” **the need to fill the air with words is sparked by his _need_  to get himself at least _slightly_  under control (already so needy and desperate, he almost _does_  want to stop just for a moment so he can clear his mind even slightly),  **“What brought this on? You’re _ah_ ,” **his eyes flutter shut as Ike _nips_  in just the right spot to make him whimper,  **“N-Not usually one for leaving so many _marks_.”**  


For a second time, Ike pauses.   


       Soren isn’t concerned, though. He knows Ike well, better than anyone, and he can only assume that Ike needs a moment or two to collect his thoughts. The man was never the best with words, Soren knows and accepts this, and he will give him all the time in the world to compose himself and attempt to think on how best to explain his actions. As he waited he would brush his fingers through Ike’s hair and let himself be calmed by this brief lull in their passion; breathing still heavy but no longer coming out in _pants_ , body still crying out for attention but no longer as _desperate_.

**“I don’t like the way they look at you.”**  


       Finally Ike speaks, words followed by him lifting his attentions from Soren’s neck to press a loving kiss against the brand on Soren’s forehead.  **“I’ve been noticing them more and more; the ones who look at you as if you’re something to be _conquered_ , as if you can be owned and tamed and _theirs_. I hate it.”  **His hands had since returned to Soren’s hips and now they _squeeze_ , thumbs briefly rubbing against his hip bones in a possessive yet _comforting_  way. _Please never stop touching him_.

**“I know you ignore them, you don’t let them bother you but-”** a sigh, then another kiss at his brand as Ike’s hands slide up and down along his sides in a soothing motion that has goosebumps flaring over Soren’s sweat-damp skin.  **“I can’t stand it. Especially the ones who saunter over all cocky like and expect you to fall at their feet as if you owe them everything just for giving you attention.”**

**“They don’t _know_  you; they don’t _respect_  you and I just-” **this time a huff, Soren can tell Ike is flustered by this and it warms his heart how much Ike **cares**.  **“I thought, maybe if there was something to make them _not_  want you, they’d leave you alone. Maybe something they’d notice at first glance, besides the fact you almost always sit so close to me you might as well just sit in my lap.” **A kiss his pressed to his cheek and Soren adores the feel of Ike’s grin against his skin.   


        **“So I decided to leave my mark on you; maybe seeing them might keep people from trying to bother you, might make them realize that you don’t want to give them any of your time and keep them from approaching you.”** By the time he is done speaking Ike has their foreheads pressed together and his hands are cupping Soren’s cheeks in his palms. The protective gleam in his eye has Soren’s heart doing flips while melting at the same time, he’s incredibly touched that Ike is so protective of him and he adores that values his boundaries so much. He wouldn’t have minded if Ike had made the marks just to show the world that Soren was _his_ , but this? 

      This was admittedly a much sweeter and cherished reasoning.  


**“They’ll know that I’m not interested when I tell them they’re not worth my time.”** His fingers had paused in their stroking of Ike’s hair now they continue, after giving a gentle little tug.  **“But I appreciate your sentiment, Ike love.”** A soft smile tilts his lips, turning his head slightly enables him to gently kiss Ike’s palm before nuzzling his cheek against it.  **“Always my protector aren’t you? I can’t say I mind, I’ll wear any marks from you with pride, after all.”** Ike may not be quite as possessive as Soren was, but the mage didn’t mind; he meant what he said, anything to show that he was Ike’s and in return the Hero of Tellius was **his**.  


**“I know you would.”** A kiss is pressed to his cheek before Ike begins dotting them along his jaw, then moving back down to his throat (his hands having drifted down to once more grasp Soren’s hips).  **“But I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t like, and I _know_  you’d be willing to suffer discomfort just to make me happy or keep from bothering me.” **

**“I’m glad you were so enthusiastic about it all.”** The lips at his neck curl into a smirk before Ike _nips_.  **” _I_  was rather enjoying myself as well. So what do you say,”** a slow and _rough_  grinding of their hips together makes Soren give a soft startled gasp of pleasure; all at once the heat and _need_  from before setting his body aflame once more,  **“We move this to our bed, and I finally stop teasing you hmm?”**  


**“I say,”** Soren’s fingers curl more tightly around Ike’s hair before _pulling_  (the soft hiss his actions caused making Soren smirk slightly, _knowing_  that it was going to wind Ike even further),  **“There’s a perfectly good wall right _here_ , and I demand to be _ravished_  oh Hero of mine~” **The tightening of Ike’s hands at his hips and the low near _growl_  of arousal that came from the man told Soren that he was going to get _exactly_  as he desired, and as Ike drew him into a rough needy kiss, Soren found himself in the depths of his mind noting that he would care even _less_  about the stares now… 

      After all, he had Ike to help him show just how little those others meant to him, and he would forever be thankful that Ike had chosen _him_  above all others.  



End file.
